美少女戦士セーラームーン地球
by Twilightroxas7
Summary: うさぎ＆彼女の友人が戻ってすべての新しい冒険である。しかし、アメリカからの新しいヒーローは彼らの前にあった。この神秘的なセーラー地球は誰ですか？読んで、お楽しみください。
1. ニューヨークへようこそ。謎のセーラー地球！

pre id="tw-target-text" class="tw-data-text vk_txt tw-ta tw-text-small" dir="ltr" style="unicode-bidi: -webkit-isolate; border: none; padding: 0px 0.14em 0px 0px; position: relative; margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px; resize: none; font-family: inherit; overflow: hidden; width: 237.5px; white-space: pre-wrap; word-wrap: break-word; color: #212121; height: 1608px; font-size: 16px !important; line-height: 24px !important;" data-placeholder="Translation" data-fulltext=""font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"朝はセレナが夢から目覚めるようにニューヨーク市で輝き始めた。彼女はベッドから降り、そして、彼女は彼女にバスルームがヘッドとして彼女のメガネを入れて、彼女の普通の服に彼女のパジャマの外に変更します。彼女は彼女のブレスレットを置く、と彼女のバックパックをつかむと、彼女のアパートを出て、学校に向かった。/span/font

font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"「私の名前はセレナです。私は、私もストレートああ。/span/fontAsfont face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"を取得し、私は 秘密を持っている。私はアイスクリームが大好きです。天秤座私を作る/span/font9font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"月に生まれ、そして歌っていた。」/span/font

font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"セレナは、女性以下の奇妙な男に気付いた後、ショートカットの路地を歩いて、と女性のエネルギーを吸収し、彼を見て、モンスターになりました。/span/font

font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"「地球クリスタルパワー/span/font!font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"」彼女はセーラー地球に変身彼女のブレスレットを有効にする。/span/font

font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"「私は私がブレスレットを発見された/span/font10font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"歳の時にクイン/span/font·font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ベリルの軍隊の一部であるモンスターと戦う。ヒーローセーラー地球よ。」/span/font

font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"セーラー地球はパンチ、その過程でスクラッチを取得中に蹴りによってモンスターを戦った。/span/font

font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"「オーケー、それはそれを行う。地球のティアラの魔法を。」彼女はそれを殺すモンスターで彼女のティアラを投げたとしてセーラー地球は叫んだ。彼女は正常に戻り、彼女のエネルギーを取り戻す女性を助ける。/span/font

font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"「戦いに私のために敵の存在たくさん、と私は戦いなしでダウンして行くことはありません。」/span/font

font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"セレナは、路地を離れ、学校に向かった。/span/font

font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"「ねえセレナでは、エンパイアステートビルでの攻撃昨日の知りましたか？」彼女の友人の一人は尋ねた。/span/font

font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"「うん、そのようないくつかのモンスターは人々を傷つけた、とマスクされた少女は怪物を破った。」他の友人は言った。/span/font

font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"「ああ、私はそれを聞いたことがあるかもしれません。」セレナは、彼女が読者を見て、彼女の友人のないウインクを知るように言った。/span/font/pre 


	2. 同法II：セーラー地球目覚める！最初の戦い！

同法II：セーラー地球目覚める！最初の戦い。

彼女は再び彼女の毛布の下で眠った後に10歳のセレナは、目が覚めた。彼女は立ち上がって、そして彼女の毛布のうち、クロールはほとんどエッジから落ちる。彼女は立ち上がって、彼女の服に着替え、彼女は彼女のバックパック、弁当箱をつかむと、家を出た。彼女はスクールバスの停留所に歩く彼女は宝石店のショッピングのウィンドウで神秘的なブレスレットを見ました。スクールバスはすぐに彼女が店に入る来て、所有者は、彼女がそのブレスレットに関心があるかどうかを尋ねるまで歩くまでブレスレットを見て可能性があることを知る。

「はいマダム。」彼女は所有者が、それがどこからともなく出てきた方法を説明して丁寧に言った、と苦労それを販売していた。セレナは、彼女が悲しそうに、彼女はお金を持っていなかったブレスレットを購入することが示唆された。所有者の笑顔、彼女は彼女が彼女の正直への贈り物として彼女にそれを与えていること、それを購入する必要がないことを言って彼女にブレスレットを与えた。

「あなたのマダムありがとうございます。」セレナは、彼女が丁寧に左のように言って、バス停に行き、バス停に乗った。

「セレナはどこにあなたはそれを手に入れた？」彼女の友人の一人が尋ねる。

「素敵な女性が私にそれを与えた。」彼女はブレスレットを見て言った。

学校では、教師は、彼女がそこにエネルギーを吸収するための準備として、机の上に暗い魔法で魅了されたテストを入れていた。セレナは今学校で非表示を演奏し、彼女はベルが学校のため鳴っ知らず眠ってしまったよう求めた。彼女が目を覚ましたとき、彼女は誰もがクラスであることに注意してください。そこにエネルギーが怪物になった先生で撮影されていたとして、Serenaの教室では、テストを開始する子供たちは弱い感じるようになった、と疲れた。セレナは、それが明るく輝き始めたブレスレットを置く。それは、穏やかな暖かい、と彼女によく知ら感じたことを彼女に話し始めたように、彼女は唯一の光の輝きを見たまでセレナは彼女の目をカバーしています。

「私の愛する子。あなたはあなたの力を目覚めさせるためにブレスレットの電源が待っていました。地球クリスタルパワーを言って、あなたの光を目覚め。」セレナはうなずいた、とポーズをし始めたように、光は語った。

「地球!クリスタル!パワー! "セレナは、彼女がセーラー地球に変身し始めたように言った、と彼女の新しい外観の驚きだった。彼女のティアラに宝石は、彼女が彼女のクラスメートからの助けの叫びを聞くようにちらつくようになった。彼女は教室に学校の中に突入し、配る床に彼女のクラスメートを見てドアを蹴り、そして先生が彼女をそこに気づくように変装した怪物のように弱めることによって入力してください。

「地球の名前で。私はあなたを倒して、そこにエネルギーを返します!」セレナは、彼女が壁に彼女を打つ根性でキックを得たまで、セレナを作るモンスターが攻撃するかわすように言った。

「あなたのティアラを使用してください。その光はそれを破壊します。」セレナはゆっくりと、彼女は彼女のティアラをつかんだとして、彼女の勇気をつかんで立ち上がったのと同じ光は語った。

「地球のティアラマジック!」彼女は気絶し、子供たちが目を覚ます前に、彼女の正規形分に戻るようにエネルギーが彼女のクラスメートに戻っているとして、それを殺すモンスターでそれを投げた。

「セレナ は目を覚ます。あなたはそれを逃した。」彼女の友人はセレナを目覚めた。

「え？」セレナは疲れた。

「マスクの女の子は、この怪物を戦っていた、と彼女は彼女のティアラとそれを破壊する。私は彼女がスーパーヒーローだと思う。」彼女の友人は言った。

だから私は本当にヒーローだ？私はセーラー地球のように月明かりによって悪を戦うよ。

ネガの詩でモンスターまたはいただきました！その左側にはクイン·ベリルにそれを破った女の子を示しており、彼女はセーラー地球を見ているように良いのために彼女を破壊することを誓うように怒りにそれは小さな子供に負けされるために無にモンスターを焼却


End file.
